The Insane curse
by BluE-RavE-GirL
Summary: Hermione's gone mad and Harry thinks it's the work of Voldemort. But Ron thinks it's the work of a spell gone bad. What has caused her insanity and how can Harry and Ron stop it before she completly goes insane?


The "Insane" Curse  
  
By BluE RavE GirL  
  
*~*~*  
  
*B-R-G* I just thought of this story in like a second, and i guess it's not gonna be that good, but please enjoy if you will and please review.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How long does it take you to get from the commen room to the Great Hall, Harry?" Ron asked. "Not even an hour! So why are you panting like that?" Ron was sitting down on the bench with a drumstick in his hand, speaking to a clearly tired and out-spoken Harry.  
  
"It....... It's noth.... noth..... nothing, R-r-ron........." Harry answered. "Where's........ Wh.... Where's Her...her....Hermione?"  
  
"I dunno! I thought she was with you!" Ron said, as he took a bite out of his drumstick.  
  
"Well, Hermione's the smartest kid in the school. I don't think she would get lost like that and never know her way back." Harry answered, sitting next to Ron. "I think she's just over-dosing herself with too much study-time."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Harry and Ron headed toward the commen room, talking about Quidditch and Proffeser Snape's potions quiz that was supposed to take place later on that week.   
  
"Hey, Potter! Weasal! Where's your little mudblood friend?" said a voice.  
  
The two of them looked at the person who made the voice; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"We don't know, and why is your business to know, anyway?" Ron said hotly.  
  
"That little know-it-all mudblood girl got herself lost, eh? Why aren't you trying to find her, then?" Malfoy sneered. "Have you finally gotten to your senses and realized that mudbloods have no use in this school?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said. "Or I'll curse you!"  
  
"Oo! I'm so scared of famous Harry Potter! I think I'll run away!" Malfoy said.   
  
"Melvious Lindora!" Ron exclamed . The curse sent Malfoy flying 30 feet away from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Didn't exspect that, now did you, Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, let's go! We'll get caught!"  
  
"HA! I SHOWED YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Ron screamed at Malfoy, while Harry tried effortlessly to pull him back.  
  
"RON! LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. They both ran as fast as they could to avoid getting cursed back by Malfoy. As they reached the Fat Lady, Ron had suddenly asked, "You know, I don't really recall hearing your name. What is it?"   
  
"Well, my name is.........."  
  
"RON! LET'S GO!" Harry said, pulling Ron to the commen room.  
  
"You know, I have really never heard her name before! Why in the world did you pull me in here?" Ron asked Harry as they both sat down on the couches near the fireplace.  
  
"Because..... I needed to tell you..... You know that question Malfoy asked us?"  
  
"Yeah.... That stupid one....."  
  
"Well," Harry said, "that was the same question that he asked me when I was heading for the great hall. I was so angry at him, I cursed him, and I ran around the castle trying to dodge his curses he constantly threw at me. That's why I was so late and tired in coming to the great hall."   
  
"Why would Malfoy do that?"  
  
"I dunno......"  
  
Then suddenly, they heard a crash, then a giggle.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry and Ron both said (they were the only ones in the commen room).  
  
"Oopps! *insane giggle* I felled this doopid claire to de floored!"  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
"*Insane Giggle* That's my name don't wear it out!" she said.  
  
"What..... What the hell are you saying?" Ron said.  
  
"Ooo! I'm telling the teacher! He said a bad word..... HELL! *insane giggle*"  
  
"Hermione..... calm down....... Relax....." Harry said as he walked toward Hermione.  
  
"No! I'm a airplane! WHEE!!!!!!!!" Hermione said as she pretended to be an airplane.  
  
"Hermione! What's gotten into you?!" Ron said, standing up. "What's happened to Hermione?" he asked Harry. "I don't know, but it's something bad!" Harry answered.  
  
"AHHH!!! I crasheded! Well, now I'm a choo-choo train! CHOO CHOO!!!!!" Hermione said as she bumped a chair.  
  
"Hermione! Stop it!" Harry said as she grabbed Hermione by the arms. "This isn't funny!"  
  
"Oo.... Your Harry Potter!" She said, swaying a little. "You know, I've always thought you were cute...."  
  
"What?" Harry said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione looked up to Harry, grinning. "Your eyes....... I've always loved the color green, you know....."  
  
"Hermione....."  
  
"And your hair," she continued. "You look so cute when your hair is untidy, which is like, all the time! So that would be like saying, your cute all the time!"  
  
"Hermione, what are you saying?!" Harry said, his eyes on the now insane friend of his. He never knew Hermione felt that way, but on the other hand, she was insane, so if it was true or not............  
  
"I'm saying that I like you, silly!" she said, throwing her arms out wide and twirlling. "WHEE! I LOVE HARRY POTTER!"   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Ron yelled. "Harry, I'm positivly sure Hermione is INSANE!"  
  
But Harry didn't answer. He was shocked. What if this was true? What if Hermione did like Harry? But she couldn't have. She was too devoted to studying magic, she only had time for visits to the library and not to Hogsmeade for dates. After all, this Hermione was insane, as Ron had said.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh...... I think we need to take Hermione to the hospital wing." Harry answered. "It could be bad........"  
  
*~*~*  
  
*B-R-G* Okay, it's like, 2:00 AM, so if this story is bad, then don't blame me, I'm really tired. Just review if you like it, because I'm not starting up another chapter until I get THREE reviews. Thanks! ^-^  
  
*~*~* 


End file.
